Ride or Die
by suusieo
Summary: The story is about Alex Danvers whom gets kidnapped by an alien. The alien has the power to make a alternate reality in someones mind. Things happen before Alex gets taken which makes the alternate reality harder for her. Alex keeps getting confronted with something that tears her heart in pieces while Maggie and Kara try to find Alex and save her.
1. Gut instinct (Chapter 1)

gut instinct

Alex, Maggie and Kara where out for dinner when they heard the screams. With no hesitation the three woman ran towards the direction of the screams.

Even before they saw the horrific scene, Alex had a feeling that things would go horribly wrong. She didn't know why, she just knew. And ones they arrived she saw her feelings weren't wrong. There was broken glass everywhere, people were screaming and grasping at their wounds. Children were crying and buildings were on fire.  
At first they couldn't discover what of whom had caused all this damage, but after a while Alex saw the man that was responsible.

 _''Maggie, Kara. I think I found the bastard. He looks very normal, but you need to focus on his head.''  
_  
Maggie and Kara both looked at the direction in which Alex pointed. They both Immediately saw the guy Alex meant. At first glance he did quite normal. He wore black pants and a grey sweater. But if you focused long enough on his head you began to see weird features. His eyes where unbelievably blue. They where to blue to have come from planet earth. If you looked at them long enough it almost felt like you were drowning in his eyes. And the shape of his head was off, but both Kara and Maggie couldn't quite figure out why. And the thing that scared them the most was the way he looked around him, as if the earth was an insect that he wanted to crush.

Seeing the man Kara, now Supergirl, began running in his direction. She had never seen an alien like him, she didn't knew what his powers were and most importantly she didn't knew what his weaknesses were.

 _''Alex, Maggie please wait here. We don't know what he can do yet. And Alex, call the DEO. Tell J'ohn to send backup.''_

Alex immediately graphed her phone and dialed the DEO.

 _''Sir''_

Alex said when she heard J'ohn voice.

 _''We've encountered an alien. We don't know what kind of alien he is and what he can do. Supergirl is fighting the alien, but we need backup.''  
_  
 _''Don't worry agent Danvers, I've send backup and I will be there as soon as possible''_

 _J'ohn said on the other side of the phone._

 _''Thank you sir''_

Alex said and hung up. She couldn't let her sister fight this alien alone.

''Maggie''

Alex said while she turned to Maggie.

 _''We need to help Supergirl. Do you have your gun?''_

 _''Danvers, common you know me. Of course I have my gun. Do you have yours?''_

 _''Maggie, you know how much I love this gun. I always have my gun with me.''_

 _''Well lets Ride or Die.''_

Maggie said to Alex and they both began running in the direction of where Supergirl was fighting the unknown alien.

Alex pulled her gun the same moments she saw Supergirl being thrown into a wall. Alex immediately opened fire on the alien. Following her example Maggie did the same thing.

The alien, now convinced he had dealt with Supergirl, turned his attention to the two woman who were firing at him. Thinking he bullets wouldn't hurt him he began walking in their direction. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain. He looked at his arm and saw black blood gushing out of the wound in his arm. The wound wasn't fatal but hurt like a bitch. He looked at the two woman and saw one of them holding a gun he had never seen on this planet.

The woman had short brown hair and was dressed in all black. The other woman, also dressed in all black and with long black hair, had also been firing at him but the bullets that came out of her gun had no effect on him. He felt his anger boiling up. No human being had ever been able to hurt him. And he wasn't going to let it happen without any revenge. He would get his revenge.

Alex saw that Maggie's bullets didn't hurt the alien. Only her bullets had injured the alien.

''Maggie, your bullets have no effect on him. Please wait for backup. I don't want you to get hurt, I can't live without you''

Alex screamed at Maggie.

But Alex didn't know that Maggie wasn't the only one who heard what she had said. The alien, who was now trying to figure out a way to get revenge on Alex, realized that Alex and Maggie were more than friends or partners. He had heard the love the short haired woman had for the woman in her voice. A plan began to unravel in his head. He ran toward a car, picked it up an threw it at the long haired woman.

Kara had just woken up from the hit she took when she was thrown into the wall. When she looked up she saw the alien run towards a car and picking it up. With no moment to lose Kara stood up and flew toward Maggie. As Kara saw the car flying in Maggie's direction she felt her heart beating faster and faster. Could she get there in time?

Alex looked in horror as she saw the car flying towards Maggie. But before Alex saw Kara flying toward Maggie to rescue her she felt a sharp pain and everything turned black.


	2. Realization (Chapter 2)

realization

 _Alex's perspective  
_ When Alex woke up she felt a sharp pain shooting threw her head. She tried to reach the painful spot with her hands but she wasn't able to move them. Now fully conscious she realized that she was tied to a chair. Her hand were tied behind the chair and her feed where tied to the chair legs. Slowly realizing what had happened she began thinking of the moments before everything went black. She felt her heart skip a beat when she remembered the car flying toward Maggie. She couldn't have survived that, there was no way. Maggie was dead.

Alex wanted to scream at the Alien that took her and had killed Maggie but her screams were cut off by a cloth in her mouth. Not being able to scream for help, and the death of Maggie Alex felt the fear consuming her whole body.

 _Maggie's and Kara's perspective_

Kara saw the car flying toward Maggie, her heart was pumping. She now was side by side with the car. Only a few meters and it would hit Maggie. She began to catch up with the car. Kara reached her arms out for Maggie, she felt the contact with Maggie and pushed her away from the car. The moment Kara and Maggie hit the ground the car crashed into the place Maggie was standing only a second ago.

 _''that was a close call, to close. Are you alright?''_

Kara asked Maggie.

 _''I'm fine, thank you some much. I cou- I would have died if it wasn't for you.''_

 _''don't worry about it, it was no biggie. Alex, are you okay? Alex?''_

Kara looked around. Not seeing Alex she began to feel the fear. Did the car hit Alex?

 _''Maggie, have you seen Alex? I can't find her. Alex! Common Alex where are you.''_

 _''Kara, she was standing right there. She was standing right there.''_

Kara looked at Maggie and saw that Maggie ran up to the place where she had seen Alex for the last time.

 _''she was standing right here. Where is she? KARA WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?''_

Kara, not knowing what she could do, was looking around hoping to see Alex.

 _''J'ohn Alex, she is gone...''_

 _''Kara? What do you mean Alex is gone? I'll call the DEO and ask Winn to find out what kind of alien where dealing with.''_

J'ohn picked up the phone and called Winn.

 _''Agents Schott, we need you to find out the kind of alien Kara was fighting. I think the alien has taken Alex''_


	3. Alone (Chapter 3)

Alone

 _Alex's perspective_

Alex didn't knew how long she had been alone in that dark room but after some time she heard footsteps leading up to the door. Alex heard two heavy metal bold's being moved and was suddenly blinded by the light that poured in. After her eye were used to the light, she realized that the man standing in front of her the alien was she had encountered (was she thought was) earlier this morning. Not being able to talk because of the cloth Alex stared at the alien.

 _''you're probably wondering where you are, why your here and who I am.''_

The alien said as he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her.

 _''To start of my name is Thane and I'm from the planet Krayania. The reason why you're here is, well simply, because you pissed me off. No human being has ever been able to hurt me and I sure as heel wasn't planning on telling that happen without any revenge''_

Thane stood up and slowly began walking towards Alex.

 _''See... the creatures, as you would probably call us, aren't very known. We have lived in secret for millions of years.''_

He said as he moved closer to Alex.

 _''And those whom we do get in touch with usually don't live to tell about it.''_

Thane was now standing so close that Alex could feel his breath on her face. She tugged on the restrains and tried to speak but her words were cut off.

 _''You see.."_

Thane continued. Not paying any attention to Alex.

 _''We krayanions have special abilities. We are able to make an alternate reality in a person's head. We are able to put them in that reality our pull them out whenever we want to. Once in the alternate reality the person in question doesn't know it's an alternate reality. Once we pull them out everything comes back to them and they remember what happened before and what happened during the alternate reality.''_

Thane put his hand on Alex's shoulder and with one swift movement he pulled the cloth out of Alex's mouth.

 _''You fucking bastard, you killed Maggie. I'm going to kill you, you hear that asshole. I'm going to kill you.''_

Alex screamed and began fighting against the restrains.

 _''You son of a bitch. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to ki-''_

Suddenly Alex felt all control over her body leave. All she could see and focus on where the blue eyes that where hovering in front of her. They were Thane's eyes. She kept being pulled deeper and deeper in the clear blue color, which began turning darker. At first Alex could resist the overwhelming urge to keep looking in his eyes.

 _''Well, well agent Danvers. I've got to say you're one of the strongest I've met. No one can resist me for that long. But don't worry. Soon, just like everyone else, you will eventually give in.''_

Alex tried to fight the urge but after a while that beautiful blue color turned black.


	4. Hips don't lie' (Chapter 4)

''Hips don't lie''

 _Maggie's and Kara's perspective_

 _''So I think I found out which alien took Alex, but you're not going to like it''_

 _''Winn what do you mean not going to like it?''_

Maggie asked while she, Kara and J'ohn stood behind him.

 _''They call themselves krayanions, there form the planet krayania. They have the ability to put someone in a alternate reality in their own minds._ ''

Kara looked at J'ohn and he could see the pure fear in her eyes.

 _''We need to find her J'ohn, who will now what he is doing to her?''_

 _Alex's perspective_

Alex sat restlessly on the couch. Maggie had told her to wait but it was talking a long time. Suddenly Alex felt the air leaving her lungs. Maggie had opened the bedroom doors and stepped out into the room . She was wearing a tight-fitting, way too short, black dress.

Before she walked over to Alex, Maggie put on music ''Hips don't lie''. Slowly, to the beat of the music, Maggie made her way towards Alex.

Alex, who was blown away by her beauty said on the couch watching Maggie. Maggie let her hands slowly run over her stomach before tangling them in her own hair. She began dancing in front of Alex. Keeping in time with the beat of the drums, letting her hips do all the work.

Alex was entranced. She continued watching Maggie dance, the drums becoming slower, causing Maggie's hips to move in slow motion. Provocatively tempting her.

Maggie began turning around, still dancing, allowing Alex to see her taunting stomach arch in and out as her hips moved. Maggie finally reached Alex and she leant down so they where face to face. Then she places a soft kiss and whispered

 _''I love you, Alex Danvers''_

Suddenly Alex was pulled back to reality. She remembered everything that had happened, the happiness she had felt when Maggie said "I love you'' and the total devastation after she realized Maggie had died and everything Alex just went through was fake. Alex wanted to yell at Thane, she wanted to kill him. But before she could do anything she heard the door closing and Thane walking away. She was alone, in a dark room with all the memories flying threw her mind.


	5. Falling apart (Chapter 5)

Falling apart

 _Maggie's and Kara's perspective_

 _''How the hell are we supposed to find her? I can't, I ca- , I can't breathe.''_

Kara saw that Maggie was falling apart a reached for her. She took Maggie in a hug and held her.

 _''Don't worry''_

Kara whispered

 _''Alex is a fighter, she is tough. We will find her and she'll be okay. Don't worry. She'll be fine, she has to be fine.''_

 _''Guys, I think I found something''_

Winn screamed from across the room.

 _''I've been tracking abandoned houses, warehouses and buildings to see of anything changes. I've found six locations in total in which the electricity has been used. There are two warehouses, three houses and a old factory. I've send the locations to your phones.''_

Winn said while he showed the map of National City, which had six different dots on it.

 _''Maggie, Kara take a team and go to the two warehouses and the old factory. I'll check out the houses. If you find anything, anything at all you call me and wait for me. There is no room for screw-up's._

J'ohn said to Kara and Maggie.

 _Alex's perspective_

Alex opened her eyes. It had been the fifth time she was put into a alternate reality. They had been hard on her. Switching from date night's with Maggie to the two of them laying on the couch and watching a movie.

And every time she had been pulled out she had been reminded of Maggie's death. She saw flashed of the memories, memories of the car flying toward Maggie. There was no way Maggie could have survived that, she couldn't.

Alex had just been pulled out of a reality in which she and Maggie went for dinner and walked through the city.

Remembering that Maggie was death she saw Thane's blue eyes and felt she was being pulled back in. The last couple of times it went easier. She didn't had the strength to resist it.


	6. Wedding (Chapter 6)

Wedding

 _Alex's perspective_

Alex opened her eyes. It had been the fifth time she was put into a alternate reality. They had been hard on her. Switching from date night's with Maggie to the two of them laying on the couch and watching a movie. And every time she had been pulled out she had been reminded of Maggie's death. She saw flashed of the memories, memories of the car flying toward Maggie. There was no way Maggie could have survived that, she couldn't.

Alex had just been pulled out of a reality in which she and Maggie went for dinner and walked through the city. Remembering that Maggie was death she saw Thane's blue eyes and felt she was being pulled back in. The last couple of times it went easier. She didn't had the strength to resist it.

Here comes the bride was playing. Alex drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment. Hearing the music playing at the background Alex looked at her sister.

 _''You look so beautiful.''_

Kara said with a smile on her face

 _''Are those tears, little sis?''_

 _''Ow shut up, I'm just so happy for you. You're my sister, my hero and I love you. I'm so unbelievably happy for you. You found your soul mate and you're going to spend the rest of your life with her. No go. Your future wife is waiting for you.''_

Kara whipped a tear from her cheeks and hugged her sister. They looked at each other for the last time before the doors opened and Alex began walking down the aisle.

 _ **{know I'll never find it on my own. Cause this life ain't leading nowhere on my own.}**_

She looked so beautiful. How could one person be so unbelievably beautiful. Alex couldn't keep her eyes of Maggie. She was about to marry this gorgeous woman.

 _ **{I'm standing still with nothing in my way. Letting me go so I can find myself again.}**_

She forgot everything that was going on. She could only think about Maggie, her Maggie. The woman she loves with all her heart.

 _ **{I need that. Ground beneath my feet to feel that. Ground beneath my feet.}**_

She now stood in front of Maggie . She had this beautiful black suite on which made her look perfect. Alex had been waiting for this for so long and now it was finally happening and it was perfect.

 _ **{I need that ground beneath my feet to feel that ground beneath my feed. I need that}**_

 _''Friends. Today were here to unite these two wonderful woman.  
Alex Danvers, do you take Maggie Sawyer to be your wife. To have and to hold. From this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you apart.''_

 _''Yes, I do.''_ Alex said.

 _''Maggie Sawyer, do you take Alex Danvers to be your wife. To have and to hold. From this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you apart.''_

 _''Yes, I do.''_ Maggie said with a big smile on her face.

 _ **{I need that home, I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Cause this life that I've been living ain't my own. Home, I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Cause I'm tired of being out there on my own.}**_

 _''By the power invested in me by the state of National City, I now pronounce you wife and wife.''_

 _ **{I'm coming home. Oh yeah yeah yeah. I'm coming home. Oh yeah. And all of this time I've been living it up. And all I've got Is rubble and dust. Oh oh, I'm coming home.}**_

 _''You may kiss the bride.''_

Alex put her hands on Maggie's shoulders and looked into her eyes. Slowly she moved her head toward Maggie.

Suddenly Alex was back in the chair and everything around her was black. She felt her heart break and she wanted to cry and shout. She just married Maggie, at least she thought she did. but know she was back in the cruel reality, were Maggie was dead. She won't be able to marry the woman she loved. Although Alex felt is if hear whole world had just crumbled into pieces she didn't want to give Thane the satisfaction.

''Don't you have any lights here?''

Alex said mockingly.

''Ow just wait. When I'm done with you, darkness is all you want to see''

Thane said with a smirk on his face.


	7. Fatal (Chapter 7)

Fatal

 _Maggie's and Kara's perspective_

 _''Maggie, just hold on for a little while longer. We will find her. We have just one place to look, the abandoned factory. She'll be there, she has to be there.''_

 _''How far are we from the factory?''_

Maggie asked.

 _''Were here''_

And Kara pointed at a big building that looked black in contrast to the sky. Kara took off her glasses and used her X-ray vision to look in the building.

 _''I can see two people, but there in different rooms. I think it's Alex, it has to be Alex. She is sitting in a chair. I think she is tied up.''_

When Kara said those last words Maggie shivered with anger.

 _''We need to go in there. RIGHT NOW!''_

 _''I called J'ohn, he said he would be here in a couple of minutes''_

 _''We can't wait''_

Maggie screamed

 _''We have to go in there. Just look again with your X-ray voodoo. Where is the alien?''_

Kara looked again and saw that the alien was moving toward Alex.

 _''Maggie, you're right. We have to move NOW!''_

 _Alex's perspective_

Alex had been struggling against her restrains for the past couple of hours. She could feel that the ropes where getting looser, she just needed a couple of minutes to get free. Alex screamed of frustration.

 _''COMMON, COMMON.''_

But Alex didn't have a few minutes. She heard footsteps in the hall and knew that Thane was coming. She needed to get out of these ropes.

 _''COMMON, COMMON. YOU FUCKING ROPES. COMMON!''_

Alex pulled at the ropes. She could feel her skin tearing and the blood dripping from the wounds. Thane was at the door, she could hear the first bold being moved. Giving on last hard tug Alex freed her hands. The first bold was now completely moved to the other side. Alex reached for her feed and started to untie the knots. The second bold started to move.

 _''Faster, faster''_

Alex thought to herself. She could hear the key turning. She knew that that was the final lock. The knot was lose. Alex stood up and waited for Thane to open the door. She was going to kill him, for killing Maggie and letting her relive Maggie's death so many times.

The door opened and Alex launched herself at Thane.  
Thane, who hadn't expected Alex to have broken free of her restrains, took a few steps back after the blow from Alex but recovered fast.

 _''So I see you got free.''_

Thane said while he glared at Alex.

 _''I have to say I'm quite impressed. You are something Alex Danvers, you know that. It's almost a pity that I have to kill you.''_

 _''Don't be so sure about that.''_

Alex said and threw another punch. But this time Thane was prepared and blocked the punch, giving a kick in return. Alex was able to block the kick but it did do some damage.  
Throwing punches after kicks the two tried to knock each other out.

Alex had laid some good punches and knew she had heard Thane. But she was hurt herself. Thane had brushed, if not broken, a couple of ribs when he had kicked her in the stomach. Alex's face was brushed and was bleeding as result of some hits she had taken in her face. Not to mention her arm, Thane had thrown her into the wall which resulted in a broken arm. she had some cuts and bruises but non where fatal. While she had just blocked another punch, Alex was trying to figure a way to end this. She couldn't do this for any longer. Then she remembered that Thane had left her jacked in the corner of the room. When Alex was taken she had put her gun in her jacket. It might still be in her jacket. Seeing that Thane had stumbled a couple of steps back after a hard hit to his head, Alex sprinted to the corner. She pulled the gun out of her jacket and aimed it at Thane. Slowly she moved her finger to pull the trigger.


	8. Is this real? (Chapter 8)

Is this real?

 _''There is the room''_

Kara said.

 _''They were fighting just a minute ago so be careful.''_

Maggie ran up to the door and began to open it. She couldn't hear any signs of struggle at the other side of the door.

 _''Where they too late?''_

 _''Was she going to open the door to find Alex laying dead on the floor?_ ''

Maggie opened the door and saw Alex standing with a gun to the alien's head.

 _''Alex...''_

Alex looked up.

 _''Maggie?''_

Was she in a alternate reality? Was she going to wake up and realize that Maggie was dead? Is this real?

 _''Maggie, is that you?''_

Alex said with a cracking voice.

 _''Is this real?''_

 _''Alex... this is real.''_

Maggie said

 _''Where here, you're safe.''_

Alex dropped the gun and ran towards Maggie. Hugging and kissing her she whispered in Maggie's ear

 _''I love you''_

~~ epilogue ~~

After Alex ran up to Maggie, Kara saw the alien, named Thane, trying to get up and escape.

 _''Don't you dare, you are going to prison''_

And Kara punched Thane so hard that he flew a couple o meter in the air until he landed unconscious on the floor.

 _''Well, that's taken care off.''_

Kara said while brushing the dust of and she ran to Alex and gave her a hug.

 _''don't you ever leave me like that again.''_

~~ THE END ~~


End file.
